1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a novel catalyst system comprising (A) the solid product obtained by (1) treating a polymeric support carrying a magnesium compound with a titanium halide and (2) reacting the product of (1) with an aluminum hydrocarbyl; (B) an activator; and (C) at least one non-halide-containing organic oxygenated titanium compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,021,599 to Kochhar et al there is disclosed a catalyst composition component produced by (1) suspending a finely-divided polymeric support, such as polyethylene, in an alkanol solution of a magnesium compound, such as magnesium chloride, (2) vaporizing the alkanol to deposit the magnesium compound on the support, (3) treating the magnesium impregnated support with a transition metal halide, such as titanium tetrachloride, in a hydrocarbon medium and (4) reacting the product of (3) with an organometallic compound, such as triethylaluminum.